Vive l'Angleterre
by Lie-Angel
Summary: Duo est en vacance en Angleterre et se rend compte que les Anglais roulent à gauche. Entre exaspération et crises de colère, il va faire la rencontre d'un Heero plutôt intéressé... UA, Heero/Duo, Rating M pour contenu sexuel explicite.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome ! **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette fiction provenant de Gundam Wing, ils ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

**Genre: UA et OS en deux parties.  
**

**Rating:**** T/M Heero/Duo**

**Résumé:**** Duo est en vacance en Angleterre et a des difficultés à comprendre le mode de vie à l'anglaise... Rencontre avec Heero à venir.**

* * *

Tout à coup des lèvres chaudes me coupèrent le souffle tandis qu'une main agrippa ma nuque avec force.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

* * *

Ça fait dix jours que je suis en Angleterre, dix putain de jours.

C'était censé être des vacances de rêve: moi, la plage, les Anglais et la baise. Petit cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Quatre.  
Tu me remercieras plus tard Duo, qu'il a dit, tu as besoin de repos. Tu bosses beaucoup trop.  
Quelle hypocrisie, ça me fait faire des heures sup' tous les soirs et après ça fait l'innocent.  
Mais bon, pas la peine de lui en faire la remarque. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est gamins, pour l'instant c'est mon boss et je tiens pas à avoir encore plus de taff'.  
Alors j'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai accepté son cadeau parce que c'est vrai que j'étais épuisé.

PIRE décision de ma vie et non je n'exagère pas. Laissez moi vous expliquer, vous allez vite comprendre.

Je suis parti en avion de New-York et j'ai loué une voiture dès mon arrivé à Brighton.

Au début ça paraissait être une bonne idée sauf que personne ne m'avait prévenu que ces sauvages roulaient à gauche. Le loueur a dû voir la gueule que je tirais en réalisant que le volant se trouvait à droite de la voiture parce qu'il a commencé à essayer de me rassurer. Mais quelle idée de vouloir faire absolument TOUT différent des autres pays. Il va falloir un jour leur dire que ça se retournera contre eux. Comme maintenant parce que je louerais pas une voiture où le putain de volant est à droite.  
Sauf que j'ai dû céder parce que personne dans cette ville ne loue de voiture avec un volant à la bonne place... Oui je suis faible, le bus c'est pas pour moi.

Les débuts avec cette voiture ont pas été simple, j'ai failli mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. C'est sûr qu'après ça donne pas confiance.

Et maintenant, après 10 jours passés ici, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment marche leur code la route. C'est décidé, j'arrête de conduire définitivement.

Bon ça fait trois jours que je vis sur les réserves de mes dernières courses, pas le choix il va falloir que je sorte. Pourquoi Quatre n'a pas pensé à me réserver un appart' près du centre-ville putain?  
Allez Duo, tu peux le faire. Tu conduis doucement et tout ira bien.  
Déjà tu essayes de sortir de chez toi sans te faire klaxonner. Go.

BIIIIIIPPPP! WATCH OUT ASSHOLE!

On s'énerve pas, il faudrait pas se retrouver avec un procès au cul pour agression, ça fait désordre.  
Parce que même si d'apparence je fou pas les chocottes faut pas croire, je suis musclé. Et dangereux. Bon ma longue natte et mes cheveux rouges me font plus passer pour un original que pour un Captain America... Je suis un incompris.

Bref, alors où il faut aller monsieur le GPS ?

* * *

Allez c'était sûr ça, il s'est encore perdu ce con.  
POURQUOI TU VEUX ME FAIRE ALLER A TRAVERS DES PETITES ROUTES DE MERDE CONNARD?  
Insupportable, bon on va juste l'ignorer et retrouver le chemin comme un grand.  
Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux ronds points collés comme ça, je suis censé donner la priorité à qui là ?

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIP

Putain les cons, ils peuvent pas voir que je suis perdu et attendre deux minutes!  
Je rêve, un imbécile me fait des codes phares en plus.

Mais il me poursuit!?

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

C'est du harcèlement à ce niveau là putain!  
Tiens tu le vois mon doigt là ?

Il klaxonne encore, c'est dingue.

GO FUCK YOURSELF DUMBASS!

Tient il a l'air d'avoir entendu, il klaxonne plus. Voilà il a compris qu'il fallait fermer sa gueule, bravo.

Clignotant gauche vers une aire d'autoroute.  
Deuxième clignotant gauche vers la même aire d'autoroute.

Merde il me suit.

Je vous jure je vais le tuer.

C'est passablement énervé que je m'arrête dans un coin de l'aire assez déserté au cas où il faille calmer l'autre abruti. Quelqu'un qui te klaxonne pendant cinq kilomètres presque non-stop ne peut chercher que des emmerdes.  
Une fois sorti de la voiture je cherche des yeux la voiture de l'inconnu. Une Range Rover. Évidemment... il faut croire qu'ici plus la voiture est grosse mieux c'est. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, big car, small dick. Non ça n'a rien à voir avec les États-Unis. Ouais je suis de mauvaise foi.

Alors, à quoi ressemble ce con?  
Ah.  
Grand, l'air musclé, cheveux noirs, yeux d'un bleu profond, visage viril, une putain de bouche... Mais merde il est canon!

Le temps de mon observation lui a donné le temps de s'avancer vers moi. Le visage fermé il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler. Non non tu parles pas, tu m'écoutes. Je le coupe:

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème hein ? Tu vois pas que je suis perdu et que je comprends rien à votre code de route de merde ? Tu peux pas attendre deux minutes que je cherche sur les milliards de panneaux où je dois aller parce que mon GPS trouve rien dans ce pays à la con ?

Toute la frustration contenue depuis presque deux semaines sort de moi. Plus je regarde son visage, plus son air impassible m'énerve. Je commence à lui crier dessus, impossible de me calmer quand je suis frustré.

\- ET BIEN NON, TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A FAIRE C'EST ME KLAXONNER PENDANT DES KILOMETRES! ELLE EST PASSEE OU LA LEGENDAIRE KINDNESS DES ANGLAIS ? VOUS ETES TOUS DES CONS, JE PEUX PAS FAIRE DIX KILOMETRES SANS ME FAIRE KLAXONNER! ET PUIS VOUS VOUS GAREZ TOUS SUR LA ROUTE, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! DEJA QUE ROULER A GAUCHE C'EST INSUPPORTABLE, FAUT EN PLUS QUE TOUT LE MONDE FASSE LA GUEULE DES QU'ON CHERCHE SA ROUTE DEUX SECONDES! ET ARRETE DE ME REGARDER EN SOURIANT TU M'ENERV..

Tout à coup des lèvres chaudes me coupèrent le souffle tandis qu'une main agrippa ma nuque avec force.  
_What ?  
_Alors que je réalisais ce qui était en train de se passer, sa main tira ma natte me faisant protester d'indignation. Erreur, sa langue en profita pour s'insérer entre mes lèvres et me ravir la bouche. Un frisson de plaisir parcouru mon corps qui commençait déjà à réagir plus bas. Choqué par la réaction bien trop positive de mon corps, je réussis enfin à le repousser et à reprendre mon souffle.

\- FUCK! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire connard ?  
\- C'est Heero. Et ça y est, tu crois pouvoir être en condition pour me parler sans m'engueuler ou je continue ?

J'avoue, j'ai vu rouge. Son petit sourire narquois m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai envoyé mon poing vers son insupportable visage. Au moment où je m'attendais à ressentir ses os craquer sous mes phalanges (et ouais je suis baraque à ce point): rien. Mon bras s'est retrouvé dans mon dos et je fus collé dos à sa voiture.  
Avant que je puisse le frapper à nouveau, il plaqua son corps contre le mien.

\- Mais va te faire foutre enc

A nouveau sa bouche se pressa contre la mienne. Cette fois-ci je réagis presque instantanément en essayant de le mordre. Sa réaction fut rapide, une de ses jambes vint écarter les miennes et se pressa contre mon entre-jambe.

\- Aah...

Je sentis mes joues brûler sous son regard bien trop condescendant.  
... Oui bon, c'est long trois mois sans sexe.

\- Et maintenant ?

J'acquiesçais rapidement, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Il allait forcément remarquer mon problème dans peu de temps s'il ne bougeait pas.  
Il s'éloigna de moi sans se presser. Bouuuuuuuge putain, j'ai pas envie que tu te crois irrésistible.

\- Je klaxonnais juste parce que ton coffre était à moitié ouvert.

Ah. Sourire en coin le retour.

\- Je.. je croyais que c'était parce que je conduisais mal. Merde.

Silence gênant, putain il attend des excuses non ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus, je suppose. Mais pour ma défense ça fait plusieurs jours que je me fais klaxonner et tu me poursuivais et..

\- Tu as craqué, je vois.

\- Ouais. Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment con.

\- C'est sûr. Mais c'est pas grave, ça m'aura permis de faire une rencontre intéressante...

Ses yeux sourient. Sa bouche aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon!

Nouveau rougissements de ma part, moi qui n'en ai jamais, c'est VRAIMENT gênant.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette façon de calmer les gens, tu le fais à tout le monde ?

Parce que c'était pas désagréable mais si je suis le centième à qui tu fais ton numéro ça enlève tout le charme.  
Allez dit que je suis le premier.  
T'as vraiment besoin d'une minute pour répondre?

\- C'est la première fois. Tu m'as fait perdre mes moyens.

\- Hum. Quelle excuse de merde.

Pour la première fois depuis l'engueulade, il rit franchement.

\- Excuse moi, mais c'est la vérité. Et au fait, c'est une voiture louée. Je ne suis pas anglais. Il va falloir trouver un autre gars sur lequel passer tes nerfs dessus...

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça !

\- Je crois que m'offrir un café serait une meilleure façon de t'excuser.

\- Je rêve ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui à me..

Un nouvel éclat de rire de sa part me coupe net. C'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus!

\- Je blaguais, allez c'est moi qui t'invite. Je connais un café sympa sur la jetée, t'en dis quoi?

Silence.  
Oh mon dieu comment veut-il que je résiste quand il me regarde de cette façon si.. _chaude.  
_La décision fut prise rapidement et je lui souris pour la première fois de la discussion.

\- D'accord pour le café. Et c'est Duo.

Nouveau sourire de ma part, j'ai décidé d'être généreux. Vu la réaction, c'était une bonne initiative. Son regard surpris est redevenu brûlant, je sens que je vais avoir droit à plus qu'un café aujourd'hui...

-Enchanté Duo, moi c'est Heero.

* * *

**Fin de la première partie, si vous avez des conseils ou des questions n'hésitez pas :D**

**Et surtout, _review_ (c'est la seule chose que me prouve que ma fiction vaut quelque chose) !**

**Lie-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

Plaqué durement contre la porte de l'appartement, Duo essaya de se retenir de gémir mais échoua lamentablement.

\- He.. hmm... Heero attends!

La tête calée au creux du coup du natté, Heero sourit contre sa peau et raffermit sa prise sur ses fesses. Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long du t-shirt rouge et s'infiltrèrent en dessous, explorant les muscles avec passion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? Ne fais pas l'innocent alors que tu n'as pas arrêté de me chauffer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je te chauffais pas sale pervers!

\- Ah oui? Alors j'ai imaginé tous les sous-entendus ? Même le « je préfère quand c'est long et dur » ?

\- Je parlais de.. hmm

Le mensonge fut coupé par des lèvres chaudes et Duo gémit fortement. Il le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Putain il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de ce dont il parlait. En même temps c'était entièrement de sa faute, impossible de suivre plus de cinq minutes ce qu'il disait avec cette façon de se lécher les lèvres pour enlever les restes d'un café. Heero l'avait forcément fait exprès pour le déstabiliser.

Et ça avait marché  
du  
feu  
de  
Dieu.

Il avait suffit de deux heures avec Heero pour que la tension sexuelle dans l'air devienne insoutenable, au point que les deux hommes se dévoraient constamment du regard.

Duo se sentit demander, à la limite de la supplication, si le japonais avait envie de poursuivre la soirée dans son appartement.

Proposition implicite. Explicite ?

Le sourire à 1000 watts d'Heero le rassura pleinement et le ton enthousiaste de sa voix ne le rendit que plus désirable.

_Je suis faible. Mais lui aussi. _

S'en était suivi un épisode ridicule, Duo essayant tant bien que mal de retourner chez lui sans se faire insulter par des conducteurs exaspérés. Echec lamentable. Et Heero qui le suivait avec sa voiture se marrait bien.

Un appel retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Thank god for the bluetooth, duo décrocha.

\- Yes ?

Un rire incontrôlé lui répondit, entrecoupé de "t'es pas croyable" et de "putain j'y crois pas".

Passablement énervé, Duo failli raccrocher. Le bon sens l'en empêcha (croyez le ou non, Duo avait vraiment envie de ce con d'Heero et raccrocher semblait une mauvaise idée).

Après deux minutes de silence de la part du Doo, Heero sembla enfin se calmer et parla d'une voix franchement amusée:

\- Tu as pris le rond point en sens inverse Duo.

\- Ah. Merde. Je hais l'Angleterre. FUCK!

\- C'est pas grave, je sais pas comment tu t'y prends mais tant que tu tues personne c'est ok je suppose.

\- ...

Duo raccrocha, râlant. Heureusement ils étaient presque arrivés à destination.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour, Duo remercia Quatre intérieurement pour lui avoir réservé un appartement spacieux loin du bruit de Brighton.

* * *

Il sentait le corps de Heero tout près du sien tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Frisson.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, Duo se retourna vivement.

\- Heero tu veux bien attendre deux minutes que je..

Le dit Heero ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et ravit sa bouche brusquement, le plaquant durement contre la porte.

* * *

Les doigts toujours caressant les muscles fermes de son vis-à-vis et les lèvres chaudes contre son cou, Heero murmura doucement:

\- Duo, ne panique pas mais je crois que ton voisin d'appartement nous regarde.

Figé, Duo se retourna rapidement vers la serrure pour l'ouvrir. Heero se rapprocha plus près et colla ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête en se penchant vers son cou.

Attitude dominatrice.

\- Shh Heero... arrête!

Baiser dans le cou

Peau aspirée

Un Duo qui en lâche les clefs et qui se penche pour les ramasser, frôlant au passage la bosse déjà formée du pantalon du japonais.

_Putain le vrai cliché. _

Une vague de désir traverse Duo malgré tout et la porte s'ouvre. Le prenant par la manche, l'américain le fait entrer dans son appartement.

Merde, il avait oublié à quel point toutes ses affaires étaient en vrac dans le salon.

\- ...

\- Oui je sais c'est le bordel. Je t'avais demandé d'attendre deux minutes, t'as pas voulu. C'est ta faute.

Duo sent qu'il va bouder si Heero n'enlève pas ce sourire moqueur dans moins de 2 secondes.

...

Ça y est, il boude.

Des mains sur ses hanches l'attirent vers un corps chaud.

Tout compte fait peut être qu'il ne boudera pas si Heero continue sur cette voie...

Le corps du japonais se presse contre le sien, faisant naitre une friction entre leur bosses dures.

Gémissement langoureux de la part de l'américain, attisant le désir entre eux.

\- Heero je sais qu'on se connait pas assez mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi mais pense pas que je fasse ça à chaque mec que je croise et je -

Des lèvres lui coupèrent la parole, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

_Mais c'est une manie chez lui ou quoi!_

Les mains d'Heero quittèrent la taille de son vis-à-vis pour aller encadrer son visage. Doucement, les lèvres se décollèrent.

\- On fera connaissance après Duo, mais là j'ai vraiment envie de te baiser tout de suite.

Sur ce, sa bouche repris possession de celle de l'autre homme dans une baiser passionné.

Chaleur traversant le corps de l'américain.

Une langue à la découverte de l'autre, qui se presse contre les lèvres et Duo se rend, ouvre la bouche et ressent...

* * *

**Ne me détestez pas, la fin arrive bientôt :D!**

** Définitivement M pour le chapitre 3...**

**Lie-Angel**


End file.
